<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pink Gold Tiger Snare by DexterPow2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749457">A Pink Gold Tiger Snare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexterPow2/pseuds/DexterPow2'>DexterPow2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lube, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexterPow2/pseuds/DexterPow2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga gets a chance to be spoiled by a very unusual pair of Servants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimura Taiga/Gilgamesh | Archer/Astolfo | Rider of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pink Gold Tiger Snare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! </p><p>After a flirty Twitter thread featuring the tagged characters, I decided to put my money where my keyboard is and actually write something out. So, thanks, Gilmod, Taigamod, for giving me the idea to write this. I hope it's good! Oh goodness... do I hope it's good.</p><p>Anyway, this is basically just fluffier smut with a very unusual cast and a comedic opener. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of particular note of the Servant known as Jaguar Warrior - or Jaguar Man for that matter - was that sometimes the jaguar spirit of the jungle was not as strongly represented as the person known as Taiga Fujimura. Sometimes, it really was just Taiga Fujimura in Chaldea, with the sudden realization she had stepped into a world of magecraft, humanity's survival, and Servants.</p><p>However, she was completely fine with it considering her position as the head of the Tiger Dojo, and participant of the Hanafuda Grail War and Tiger Colosseum... Really, none of this was a big deal at all.</p><p>What was a really big deal was the wide variety of Servants, especially the attractive ones. That Rider, Medusa? She never had time to flirt or chat up such a pretty lady when Shirou had been around. Naturally, Taiga had to be a diligent older sister and not let her little brother know anything about anything romantic or sexual! But now… here in Chaldea, well, everything was fair game.</p><p>Oh, and she couldn't forget the men… People like Siegfried, so tall and nice! Oh, and that one named Astolfo who was so mischievous and cute\\! He was almost like Kuzuki-sensei's wife, but without the threatening aura! Speaking of threatening auras, there was also that King of Heroes… in the Fuyuki Grail Wars he seemed so mean, but here he was so much more manageable! Maybe even a teensy bit attractive.. Maybe Taiga could take some of his money and make her dear little brother EMIYA get some proper ingredients from one of the Singularities!</p><p>Little did she know, as she bubbly walked down the hall checking out Servants as she went, two of them had taken notice. Some might call it a very unusual alliance, but that was the idea at the center of Chaldea itself.</p><p>"All right, Gil! I think I'm ready!" Astolfo said as he pulled out a set of handcuffs and a bottle of water based lubricant from a box he was carrying around.</p><p>Gilgamesh was not paying particular attention, but just enough to be able to communicate with his partner in the affair. As he held a wine glass up and took a sip, he idly spoke. "How unusual for you to prepare at all for any affair, I took you much more as a sporadic one."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Astolfo held up a magic wand vibrator to illustrate his point. "Astolfo of the Twelve Paladins always prepares fully before asking out a potential sexual partner!"</p><p>"But of course... you have not yet asked, which is the most important part of your preparations, is it not, Astolfo?"</p><p>Astolfo just twirled the sex toy, not at all concerned. "If they, or in this case she, says no then that's that! However, it's always good to prepare no matter the response! You want to show that you're committed to showing them a good time! Now, King of Heroes, are you ready?"</p><p>The King of Heroes couldn't help but laugh. "This entire universe is my garden. What king would I be if I was not prepared to indulge in its every pleasure?"</p><p>Astolfo looked like he didn't get any of Gilgamesh's obscure nonsense about being king of everything. "Uh. Yeah. Totally." He still smiled along anyway.</p><p>Gilgamesh blinked. "Just go get our consent, okay."</p><p>"Okay." He trundled out of the room, luckily leaving the box of sex toys and lube.</p><p>It was at this moment that Taiga was considering participating in the time-honored tradition that was known as bullying Kiritsugu with Irisviel. Sure, he wasn't the Kiritsugu from the Fuyuki Grail War timeline… but that didn't really matter! Her shishou needed to bully a version of her husband and that was that!</p><p>Unfortunately for this plan, Astolfo barreled down the hallway and rammed into her at an extraordinary speed, sending her spinning into the air. "Gao!!!!"</p><p>Astolfo panicked, quickly sprinting over to catch the woman he had just sent flying. She fell neatly into his arms, dazed and disoriented. "W-was that God telling me not to bully Kiritsugu-san… or maybe it was Buddha…" As her head spun, she could only see a vague pink shape holding her steady.</p><p>"T-taiga… are you okay?" He shook her gently, trying to rouse some sort of acknowledgement out of her. "Jaguar Warrior…?" Did he really just incapacitate the person he was going to ask to sleep with? That was too in character…</p><p>By some luck, she found herself. "Huh- wh- Astolfo-kun!? Wh-what are you doing!?" By less luck, she realized she was being princess carried by a short, cute twink suddenly. Taiga's panic shot through the roof. This was far too much like some romance manga! Steam was already pouring out of her ears.</p><p>"Oh, right!" Easily, he set her back upright and on her feet. "Are you okay now? I didn't mean to bowl you over! Sorry, sorry…" He pressed his hands together in a solemn apology. Astolfo really didn't mean to, but that's just what happens when Servants like Astolfo and Jaguar Warrior interact.</p><p>"Well…" Taiga's mouth turned into a squiggle as she struggled to try and find any reprimanding energy left in herself. It was hard to get mad at Astolfo for anything really. "I guess it's okay…"</p><p>"Oh! Good!" He did a little jump. "Oh, right!" Astolfo pointed a gauntleted finger right at her as his smile grew wider and wider. "I came to ask you something! Do you wanna have a threesome with me and Gilgamesh?"</p><p>Taiga blinked. "Sorry, I don't think I heard that right. Can you say it again?"</p><p>"Oh, sure! Do you wanna have a threesome with me and Gilgamesh?"</p><p>"So I did hear you correctly…" Taiga gently nodded to herself… before immediately growing beet red as she blushed furiously. "What!? How can you say something like that so casually, Astolfo-kun!?" He didn't even look slightly embarrassed! It was a good thing no one else was around or she might have fainted right on the spot from the entire situation!</p><p>"Eh?" Astolfo just scratched at his cheek with a finger. He definitely didn't get it. "Well, it's just normal to ask people when you wanna have sex with them, and me and Gil both want to have sex with you. Simultaneously. Therefore!" Astolfo clasped his hands together. " Threesome!"</p><p>"W-well…" This was about the last thing she would have expected today, but it wasn't like she was completely opposed. The vague thought of being pressed between the two and receiving attention from both of them at the same time was immediately captivating, so much so that the steam was already pouring out of her ears again. "That doesn't sound like a completely bad idea… What time are you thinking…?"</p><p>Astolfo shrugged. "Oh, you know. Whenever."</p><p>"... Is right now okay?"</p><p>Astolfo's smile suddenly became a lot less wholesome. "Right now…? Oh, I think that can be arranged, Taiga-san…" He extended his arm toward her, offering her his hand. "Shall we go?"</p><p>Taiga gently gave him her hand… and was instantly pulled into yet another princess carry. She had steeled her heart this time, and Astolfo carried her down the hall with both ease and speed, eager to return to his and Gilgamesh's headquarters of sorts. It wasn't particularly far away, and no one that they passed were allowed the time to ask the most obvious question of why.</p><p>It seemed only natural that when the two arrived, the King of Heroes would have been up to something, but the blinding light that seared Astolfo's retinas was not exactly what he had expected. Taiga was lucky enough to have her arms free to throw them up, but Astolfo had to weather that painful storm alone… only to end up staring at the focal point of "AUO Cast-off!"</p><p>The two of them looked at the golden man who was laying upon the bed in front of them. On their faces were looks of disappointed neutrality, as if they had received food that was neither particularly tasty or outright disgusting from a high class restaurant. "You don't have to contain yourselves, mongrels. Lay as much praise as your heart desires at the feet of your king…" He seemed quite proud of himself, but that was completely normal for the King of Heroes.</p><p>Astolfo coughed as AUO Cast-off wore off and his eyes started to function once more. "Gil, I thought this was about Taiga-san!" He gently set her down once more and pointed directly at the rather impressive member between Gilgamesh's legs. "We gotta set the mood, right? Gotta slowly get into it!"</p><p>Gilgamesh seemed annoyed at the paladin's insinuations, but ultimately conceded without comment. He looked toward the Jaguar Warrior, a demanding smile on his face as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Taiga knew immediately that that meant to come over to him, but her eyes were currently white dinner plates with slightly smaller black dinner plates set on top of them. She folded her hands together repeatedly, the speed of the sexual situation suddenly making her rather nervous. Astolfo was right, one had to set the mood, and this was already very fast.</p><p>Astolfo took her hand gently, the armoured pieces of his ensemble now gone. "Don't worry, Taiga-san. Gil can be pretty gentle if he wants to." He leaned in a bit closer. "I know from experience…" As in, he had also had sex with him. Taiga could easily imagine Astolfo, grinding down on the King of Heroes' cock as the man held onto him and thrusted into him to meet that desire… but with Astolfo flicking Gilgamesh on the forehead when he started being too rough. That thought definitely provided enough levity to let the tension out of Taiga's shoulders… and enough eroticism to leave her wanting the genuine deal laid out in front of her…</p><p>So, in her kigurumi and with Astolfo holding her hand, she stepped up toward the King of Heroes. He eagerly took her by the hip. "So, the mongrel who made such an obnoxious comedy duo with that Goddess finally decided to show herself…" Gilgamesh scanned her closely, taking in her visage with his deep crimson eyes. "You should be more careful with who you stare at, tiger…"</p><p>Taiga gulped. Oh, this was about that, huh… Normally, she might be upset at being called "tiger" but he seemed to say it more as if he was hunting her… and less that it was just what her name sounded like. Astolfo gently laughed beside her as she stammered. "I- I… I didn't mean to stare…" Taiga began to laugh too, but it was much more nervous.</p><p>"No matter. What is done is done, and if your desires need sating, then you are incredibly lucky that Rider and I have decided to volunteer…" He took the zipper of her kigurumi and slowly began to pull it down, revealing the bra beneath it.</p><p>Astolfo immediately commented, helping Gilgamesh get her out of her clothes. "Taiga-san, don't you usually wear that dress and striped shirt…"</p><p>Taiga couldn't say much, given how she was immediately aware of how keen their hands were on her, running over each inch of skin that they exposed. "It gets hot in Chaldea…"</p><p>Gilgamesh hummed on that answer. "Hot… in Antarctica…" He pressed his thumbs softly against the fine musculature on her stomach, as if examining a fine work of art. Somehow, even after eating so much junk food and getting way less exercise… she was still incredibly fit. Maybe it was because she was a vessel for a Servant… but it only seemed to drive the two men touching her even further in their lust. Astolfo's hands traced against her back, massaging tense muscles until they finally reached her rear, squeezing gently as Taiga began to breathe more heavily between them. Slowly, they stripped the kigurumi from her, setting her on the bed as they pulled it from her legs.</p><p>Both of her newfound partners laid beside her, hands still against her quickly heating body. Astolfo leaned in, his breath hot against her neck. "So… how do you feel about anal sex…?"</p><p>Taiga looked down at him, his pink eyes smiling in response. She… she could remember something from Fuyuki. Delicate hands on her, close and loving as they touched her. Cold lubricant on hot skin, exploring parts of her body that she had never considered exploring before. "I'm not opposed… If you'd like to." Both of the two looked at each other and smiled devious smiles.</p><p>Astolfo leaned in closer, lips beside her own. "How about kissing?" She knew he was just establishing their boundaries, but her gaze glanced over the gentle parting of his mouth. Taiga set a hand on his neck and pulled him in, lips touching softly as she melted into him. His tongue traced along the edge of her mouth before she let him in, accepting the careful caress of his tongue against her own. He was so gentle with her, teasing out her best reactions every time their lips touched and their tongues met.</p><p>"Hm." Gilgamesh casually tossed Astolfo's braid away from Taiga's body, slipping his hand under her back. "Ignoring me…" He unclipped her bra, pulling it away and exposing her to the cool air. She slipped away from Astolfo's kisses for a moment to look at the other man giving her attention, his hand finding its way to her breast. Taiga shivered, watching as he played with her with just as much gentleness as Astolfo had said before, tracing circles against her skin, rolling her nipples under his thumbs… She mumbled as she groaned. "Gilgamesh… Astolfo…" She definitely wanted them both… and she wanted more.</p><p>The two men shared a look and Astolfo pointed to his tongue in a silent question, to which Gilgamesh replied by holding up two fingers. It seemed to make sense to Rider, as he gave Taiga a gentle peck on the corner of her lips before picking her up and depositing her into the lap of the King of Heroes. She blinked as Gilgamesh loomed over her. "Welcome." His red eyes were ravenous… and she could feel something distinctly hard pressing up against her rear. The king's hands found her hips, holding her in place as Astolfo crawled up on his elbows. He looked a bit goofy, but he quickly put those thoughts to bed, pressing kisses against her defined abdomen as he trailed down her stomach.</p><p>Taiga wasn't sure where to put her hands, so she put them into Astolfo's mane of hair, losing her fingers into his soft locks as he began to strip her of her final piece of clothing. He was as tender as could be, kissing her bare skin as he steadily pulled the fabric away. "Are you ready, Taiga-san…?" he asked quietly, looking up at her as his hands held her thighs apart. She let out a breath, feeling the steady laughter of the King of Heroes against her neck. Taiga gave him a nod.</p><p>Astolfo gently began to touch her directly, touching her lower lips in slow, carefully considered circles. Her breathing was calm, patterned by the occasional hitch as her body reacted positively to the man between her legs… and the man behind her who's hands once again found her breasts. Gilgamesh's lips were gentle against her neck, and when she turned her head to meet those lips, she found him to be a wholly different experience to Astolfo. Whereas Astolfo was calm and soft, Gilgamesh was intense and demanding… It was nice to see how much you were desired, especially from a man with so many desires.</p><p>Rider set his fingers between his lips, giggling softly as he did so. He seemed to enjoy the taste of the Jaguar Warrior, but he wanted something else… as he returned his fingers to her slit, pushing inside her wetness to massage her soft folds. Taiga's breath hitched and she fell away from Gilgamesh's kisses to pant against him as Astolfo pumped his fingers into her warm core with increased intensity. "Astolfo…" She gripped his wrist weakly as she felt each beckoning motion inside her warm entrance. Heat started to permeate her body, her cheeks flaring red hot as she was set between the two.</p><p>Astolfo pushed himself to his knees, enough for him to set his forehead against Taiga's. "Your breathing's really fast… you must really be enjoying this."</p><p>"Of course she is. Can you not hear how her voice's pitch is raised each time you dip into her?"</p><p>Taiga was slowly becoming a hot mess, her voice squeaking with Astolfo's movements. "Stop teasing me, you two…" If Astolfo kept going, she would need some release.</p><p>The pink paladin said nothing as he smiled and began to thrust his fingers against her once again, not letting up for a second. She couldn't help but react to each and every motion, clenching as she felt his eagerness inside her. Taiga tried to cover up her mouth with a hand to contain her voice, but Gilgamesh gently pulled it away immediately. "He needs to hear your voice to know how he's doing. Isn't that the least you can do for him?" He was right, in a way, and as the pressure finally reached a boiling point, Taiga's entire body tensed and shook while she gasped out a long note of gratifying pleasure against Astolfo's hand.</p><p>The paladin pulled his fingers away as she came down from her orgasm, smiling to himself and his partners before delivering a gentle kiss to Taiga's lips. "Very well done, Taiga-san."</p><p>"For a tiger mongrel." Astolfo flicked Gil in the arm, which he seemed to ignore. "I believe the paladin deserves a small reward… as I attend to your preparation."</p><p>Taiga didn't have any objections. Even if she was known to be a lazy teacher, it didn't mean she neglected other people. Pressing a hand against Astolfo's chest, she gently pushed the pink paladin down on his rear, all the while giving the King of Heroes a nice view of her body as she followed Astolfo down. Taiga could already see the peeking of his shaft beneath his skirt, poking out from beneath his underwear. "Is this for me, Astolfo-san?" she asked with a giggle. </p><p>She rolled her fingers around his length, meeting his perpetual smile with one of her own. It wasn't as hard or large as what Gilgamesh was packing, but that wasn't the point at all. Taiga's fingers twisted down Astolfo's shaft and the cute head of his cock. His reactions are what she really wanted, and the gentle gasps as she began to find the more pleasurable bumps to pump against were more than enough to satisfy her.</p><p>She tensed when she felt fingers press against the firm muscles of her rear, spreading her apart to reveal her other entrance. Gilgamesh's fingers pressed against her tense button, seemingly testing her. "Relax…" he said quietly, just as Taiga heard the uncapping of a bottle. Astolfo gently stroked her hair as she nuzzled against his thigh… her fingers still around his shaft… Astolfo was just making sure she was comfortable, even if he did want her to keep stroking him.</p><p>Cold lubricant dripped against her hot skin, pooling between her tight muscles. She let out a gentle breath, letting her body relax once Gilgamesh began to touch her again, pressing against her entrance with a gradual approach. He pushed against her a little bit at a time, spreading open the tense muscles inch by inch. She gasped as his fingers slipped fully inside, moving in slow concentric circles to make sure her body was used to his insertions. "Hmph… It would be best if Astolfo was here. His size is more fitting…"</p><p>"Well, excuse me, Gil. We can't all have magnum dongs, can we?" Astolfo didn't seem to actually mind the insinuation, gently slipping his thumb between Taiga's panting lips. "But you wouldn't mind, would you~?"</p><p>She was a mess, but she nodded between softly sucking on his thumb. "Please… Astolfo-san..." Yes, she was certain he wanted him inside her.</p><p>Astolfo nodded appreciatively and looked back over. "How's she doing?" </p><p>Taiga couldn't see the king's expression, but his tone seemed pleased. "She's ready…" She felt his fingers pull away, and she already wished they hadn't left. "I believe Astolfo wants you to take both of us at once…" Of course the king couldn't ask the obvious question, but he still wanted a reply.</p><p>Astolfo removed his fingers from her mouth, letting her speak. She was a bit nervous, but she had already come this far… and came. "Gilgamesh… We'll try you first." Taiga swallowed. She had already mentally prepared herself enough for what was next, and they had both done their part to physically prepare her. Now, it was just a matter of getting into position. It was a rather unattractive way of putting it, but her heart was racing. Two people were giving her an incredible amount of affection, and she was basking in it.</p><p>Gilgamesh beckoned her, his red eyes as sharp as ever, to return to his lap, and she carefully did as he asked. Her hand rested on his abs as she positioned herself, biting her lower lip as her heated entrance gently rested against the throbbing shaft under her… "O-oh…" Maybe she should say a prayer just in case...</p><p>Astolfo gently patted her on the back. "Do you need some help…?"</p><p>She shook her head. "It's okay…" Carefully, her fingers took hold of the length beneath her and she wiggled her hips gently downwards. "Ooo…" Taiga mumbled as his head made contact. Gilgamesh only laughed and let her continue. She kept going, gradually lowering her hips and groaning until his entire shaft was inside of her, dripping with her own wetness.</p><p>Taiga managed a breath, gasping at the feeling of being filled by a smirking King of Heroes. "Your body is compatible enough with mine, mongrel…" That seemed like a high, high compliment. His hands found her hips and he let out an airy breath of satisfaction as he began to gently thrust into her, gauging her reactions. Taiga gave him quick feedback, grasping at his arms and chest in twisting movements.</p><p>"Gil...gamesh…" Her hips met his as she grinded against him, seeking out as much pleasure as she could. She would have never expected someone like him to be so delicate with her, but yet he was. His hands gently squeezed her hips, guiding her down his length with each delicious motion. So strangely passionate was the King of Heroes…</p><p>But there was another person here, wasn’t there?</p><p>Taiga felt Astolfo’s hand trail down her back, shivers spreading across her body. “As much as I like watching you, I’d like to be part of this too…~” Gilgamesh stopped, giving Astolfo a mildly annoyed look. Taiga swallowed, feeling Astolfo slide his own member against her rear. “May I, Taiga-san?”</p><p>Without looking at the paladin, with a fierce blush across her face, she reached her hands behind herself and carefully spread herself open for him. “Don’t tease me, Astolfo-san…” she mumbled.</p><p>Astolfo laughed, lining himself up with Gilgamesh’s help before slowly sliding in. He was as gentle as the King of Heroes, perhaps even more so, leaning down against her to press kisses against her back. There was some initial discomfort, smoothed over by the continued support of her two partners. A moment later, she felt Astolfo’s hips touch her rear. Taiga let out a shuddering breath, burying her head against Gilgamesh’s shoulder. Part of her was surprised she had even gotten to this point, but she didn’t want to stop.</p><p>Astolfo began to pull back, rocking against her gently with his hips. Her body reacted, squeezing him in return to his thrusts. That discomfort gradually melted away entirely, replaced with a pleasurable sensation that made her toes curl. Soft gasps turned to rough pants as Astolfo increased his pace, hips slapping against her rear with audible smacks. She didn’t mind the rougher treatment at all.</p><p>Not one to be left out either, Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around her in an almost protective manner and added his thrusts to Astolfo’s own. Taiga tried to cover her mouth, but her moans slipped out loudly, mixing with the wet sounds of skin on skin. She didn’t know if her core being pleasured by the King of Heroes’ length was better than her ass being filled by the paladin’s shaft. Taiga just knew it all felt good. She was so close to the edge, squeezing tightly around the two members inside her. She just… needed a bit more…</p><p>“Hey, Gil…” Astolfo gasped out, giggling between his pants. “How about we try that one thing?”</p><p>“Hm. That.” Gilgamesh sounded like he wasn’t covered in sweat, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.</p><p>The two stopped, and just as Taiga was about to protest and complain about how close she had been to climax, they both picked her up, shafts still buried inside her. Quickly, she was sandwiched between the two on their knees, held up nearly entirely by the fact they were both still stretching her out. Their hands were incredibly hot on her body, touching her breasts, her hips, ass, slick with sweat and lubricant. Astolfo set his head on her neck and Gilgamesh pressed his forehead against hers. </p><p>She felt like she was going to faint.</p><p>The two of them pounded into her at once, keeping up with the rapid pace of their previous motions. They both panted and grunted, pulsing and throbbing in time with her tight, intense wringing of their cocks. </p><p>“I-I’m going to…!”</p><p>They both laughed, twitching inside of her before plunging in as deep as they could to fill her with their thick, hot seed. Taiga’s back arched sharply between them, a shuddering moan trailing out from her lips as she finally climaxed.</p><p>She came down gently, their shafts slipping out of her as they set her down to spoon her between them. Taiga couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t expected such a nice time-</p><p>Gilgamesh let out a cartoonish laugh and Astolfo giggled. “What was that, Taiga-san? ‘Uwaaaaa!’ I wish I sounded like that when I came!”</p><p>“H-hey! It felt good! That’s what mattered, right!? Right!?” She held her fists together, a giant teardrop casually hanging from the corner of her eye. “I can’t believe I’m being bullied already…”</p><p>Gil gently patted her on the head. “I think I’d like to hear it again…”</p><p>Oh goodness. Again…</p><p>She’d like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>